


The Greatest Thing You'll Ever Learn

by fandoms_ate_my_heart



Category: Moulin Rouge! (2001), Supernatural
Genre: 1900, Angst, Beauty - Freeform, Bohiemian revolution, Cas sings to entertain, Crowley's a duke, Dean sings love songs to Cas, F/F, F/M, Fancy Lady Castiel, Fancy lady Ruby, Forbidden Love, Freedom, French, How do I even tag?, Lots of Sex, M/M, Musicals, Sex, Truth, Writer Dean, absinth, and above all else love, don't hate me, implications of rape, its a love story, literally I am running out of tag ideas, plays, that's the point, yes it is meant to be very chaotic with multiple points of view interchanging within themselves, zachariah is a pimp...
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-07
Updated: 2016-07-07
Packaged: 2018-07-22 01:42:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7413637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandoms_ate_my_heart/pseuds/fandoms_ate_my_heart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean is an aspiring writer who wants to write about love, but what is love? Moving to Paris France upon his Father's demand to retrieve his younger brother from the delirious visions of truth, beauty, freedom, and above all love. Or more commonly known as the 1900's Bohemian Revolution, and that was only half the problem. He soon finds himself entangled in a story with green fairies, red lighted women, and falling desperately in love with the enchanting but forbidden "Fallen Angel". The main lead and star of The Moulin Rouge. </p><p>For truly the greatest thing you'll ever learn, is just to love, and be loved in return.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Greatest Thing You'll Ever Learn

**Author's Note:**

> Be weary this is not beta'd and I'm updating off of my phone of now. So please just bear with me. Feedback and comments are appreciate!

Paris 1900

The world looked gray, and colder to him, as if the world had lost all emotion, all inspiration, and all passion. It just vanished like the flame of a candle. Gone

He sat in a room filled with cluttered liquor bottles and paper scattered from the walls to the floor. Carding a shaky hand through his dishwater hair and rested it against his scruff covered chin as he looked out the window across the room, to be staring at the rotting windmill rotating in the wind. His eyes avoided the black box in the corner of his eye.

Not yet, he couldn't. Not yet. He ran dull nails across his stubble to chase away a phantom itch. Before he stood up sniffling. Tears threatened and stung at the back of his puffy, weary, and cold jade eyes. Taking the cheap bottle of Chardonnay in his hand and tipped it back, trying to chase and numb the grief away, as a faint forgotten tune played on the wind. The stare of the black box like object burning at his insides.

Causing him to look out the window and onto the Ash colored building below. The bulbs on the windmill that once held glittering temptation were now shattered, the oddly elephant shaped dressing room now tattered, the adorning metal now lost in luster to be a tinted and faded color of green copper.

Tears began to form at the lip of his eyes, quickly he wiped them away with the back of his hand and onto his bourbon stained tank top, his suspenders wagged against the back of his legs as he walked along wooden slats. That groaned and creaked eerily with his weight as he managed to approach the black object and sit in the chair at the table on which it was placed.

Dust covered the black writing contraption. The white lettering on the keys faded and cracked away. It reflected an almost ebony shade in the pale moonlight. The wind still played the forgotten toon.

He swallowed hard as tears began to spring loose as his trembling fingers found the keys. His chest tightened as he began to tap out a very profound line of word. Whispering them as he wrote.  
  
"The greatest thing you'll ever learn, is just to love, and be loved in return." He sniffled away a sob, lip trembling as more tears leaked down his face rather tauntingly slow, " The Moulin Rouge a night club, a dance hall, and a brothel. Ruled over by Zachariah Shirley, the kingdom of night time pleasures. Where the rich and powerful came to play with the most beautiful creatures of the underworld. The most beautiful of all these creatures was the man I loved, Castiel. A prince, he sold his love to men, they called him their "fallen angel" and he was the star of The Moulin Rouge."

He stopped to look from his typewriter leaning his head into his palms, his body heaving with silent sobs as his vision blurred. Blue eyes and smoke haunting his memory before he got the strength to continue to write the one heart wrenching and reality burning sentence.

"The man I love is.." His fingers trembled hesitantly over the keys, and silence filled the small apartment." Dead."

It felt like a whisper of breathe a ghost of a word on his lips.

"I had moved to Paris one year ago from a small Kansas town of America, with only one mission in mind."

**Author's Note:**

> There will be more than 1 chapter ao3 for some of reason won't let me edit how many chapter there are!


End file.
